


отныне и до конца мира

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Time, Last people on Earth, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Тьма. Свет.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	отныне и до конца мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [from now until the end of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728928) by [Marcia Elena (marciaelena)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena). 



Спасать людей. Охотиться на всяких тварей. Пытаться поступать правильно и иногда по-королевски лажать, но всегда с лучшими намерениями в душе. Это всё, что умеет делать Дин.

Но людей больше нет. Нет больше никаких _тварей_ — ни демонов, ни ангелов, ни призраков, ни богов, ни упырей. Насколько Дин может судить, кроме него и Сэма, больше никого не осталось.

*

Через лобовое стекло их машины они смотрят, как горит Чикаго.

Это как смотреть фильм по телевизору. (За исключением запаха. Они давятся им даже с подветренной стороны.)

Грязные сугробы, перегораживающие шоссе, кровоточат в лучах заходящего солнца, тают от жара пламени. Сэм отъезжает задним ходом, разворачивает «Импалу» и едет. Они слишком часто видели подобное; они знают, что здесь уже ничего нельзя сделать.

Дин на пассажирском сиденье по-прежнему молчит. Ночь спускается на них тонким клочком одеяла, которое не может погасить пламя. Он старается не смотреть, но его пристальный взгляд всё время тянется к сиянию в боковом зеркале.

— Почти красиво, да? — говорит Сэм, и, судя по голосу, он практически так же загипнотизирован этим зрелищем. — Если не знать, на что смотришь.

Дин снова переводит взгляд на боковое зеркало. _Да_ , думает он. _Ужас — это тоже в каком-то смысле красота_. Но это не то, что он хочет (или даже знает как) сформулировать, чтобы не показаться похожим на монстров, за которыми они гонялись всю жизнь.

— Предметы в зеркале ближе, чем кажутся, — тихо говорит Дин.

Сэм отвечает тем, что сильнее нажимает на педаль газа.

*

На ночлег они устраиваются в машине, припаркованной рядом с заправкой на I-90. Зарево горящего мегаполиса позади них не ослабевает, то подползая ближе, то клубочась вдалеке сквозь тёмные предрассветные часы, словно раскалённое дыхание какого-то невидимого существа. Они оба измучены, но каждый раз, когда Дин выныривает из кошмара, он находит на переднем сиденье Сэма, который всё ещё не спит; его глаза сверкают как тусклые звёзды.

— Сэм, — говорит Дин, когда в третий раз выкарабкивается из ада настолько глубоко зарытого, что даже сам не может вспомнить. Он ждёт, когда Сэм посмотрит на него. — Ты в порядке?

Сейчас слишком темно, чтобы Дин мог прочесть эмоции на лице брата, но в голосе Сэма он слышит всё, что ему нужно.

— А _ты_?

Чернильное пространство, отделяющее заднее сиденье от переднего, превращается в непроходимую реку. Дин плотнее закутывается в одеяло, снова и снова обводя взглядом сгорбленный силуэт Сэма.

До конца ночи сон ускользает от них обоих.

*

Из-за горизонта высоко в воздух поднимается дым, гигантские столбы которого напоминают облака, как будто всё небо обрушилось на землю.

Они на него даже не смотрят. Дин стоит посреди пустынного шоссе, наблюдая, как Сэм в бинокль следит за заправочной станцией напротив.

— Похоже, пусто, — говорит Сэм.

Дин смотрит на вывеску «Тако Белл» над забегаловкой, примыкающей к заправке, косится на универсал на стоянке. Все его двери распахнуты настежь, и солнечный свет, ослепительно яркий, отражается от приопущенных окон. Невозможно сказать, что может быть внутри.

— Дин, — говорит Сэм. — Нам действительно нужно больше припасов.

Дин наблюдает, как собственное дыхание рассеивается, словно туман в морозном утреннем воздухе.

— Я знаю, — говорит он, глядя на брата. Они выживали за счёт того, что могли найти в местах вроде это, потому что рисковать и соваться в любые (ранее) населённые районы немыслимо.

Они возвращаются к «Импале», и Дин садится на водительское место. Он сидит там, сжимая руль, пока его костяшки не белеют, а пальцы не немеют, жжёт бензин и всё пялится и пялится на универсал, как будто это самый страшный призрак, с которым ему когда-либо приходилось сталкиваться.

— Я сделаю это, — говорит Сэм. Его голос пронизан всей той заботой, которую так жаждет Дин, но которую, как ему кажется, не заслуживает. — Тебе не нужно заглядывать внутрь.

— Да, — хрипит Дин, заводя машину на стоянку. — Да, это так.

*

Два дня спустя они сидят за столом для пикника, заваленным остатками их завтрака. Обёртки конфет, апельсиновые корки, помятое полусъеденное яблоко, пустая бутылка из-под воды Сэма. Дин держит в руке банку содовой, закрыв глаза от яркого утреннего света.

— Дин, — говорит Сэм.

Дин моргает, открывает глаза и бросает косой взгляд на брата. Он потягивает содовую, не торопясь отвечать, сидит полубоком на скамейке и оглядывает окресности. Деревья и деревья, мили зелени, расплывающейся в туманной дали. Ему интересно, всегда ли тут было так спокойно.

— Дин, — снова говорит Сэм. — Я… я тут подумал. Что, если…

Удар сердца.

— Что, если что? — спрашивает Дин, когда Сэм не уточняет.

Сэм сглатывает, и Дин взглядом следит за его адамовым яблоком.

— Что, если мы сделали это, — шепчет Сэм.

 _Это_. Люди съезжают с мостов, выбрасываются из окон, бросаются в океан, чтобы утонуть. Спокойно сидят дома, пока их города сгорают дотла. Массовое самоубийство в глобальном масштабе. _Как в плохом фильме М. Найта Шьямалана_ , сказал Дин. Только на этот раз было не смешно.

Конечно, Дин думал о том же самом. Не мог не думать и так же не мог полностью свыкнуться с этим. Но он чувствует отчаяние в брате, почти безрассудную потребность высказать невыразимое.

Прошли месяцы. Дину давно пора это принять.

— Только не ты, — говорит Дин. Грохот его голоса подобен камнепаду, стремящемуся сокрушить всё на своём пути.

— Да, я, — настаивает Сэм. — Я поклялся себе, что сделаю всё, чтобы снять эту метку с твоей руки. Чего бы это ни стоило, Дин. И именно я это сделал.

— Я убил _Смерть_ , — говорит Дин. _И весь остальной мир последовал за ним_.

Сэм вздыхает — жалкий, дрожащий звук.

— Ради меня, — говорит он. — Ты сделал это ради меня.

— Сэмми. — Дин произносит имя брата, словно исповедь: торопясь и задыхаясь. — Я сделал это ради себя.

«И это правда, верно?» — думает Дин. Когда ему предоставили выбор: либо покинуть брата, либо убить его, он не смог сделать ни того, ни другого. Потеря Сэма — слишком высокая для него цена, даже если на кону весь остальной мир.

Сэм смотрит на Дина так, словно видит в последний раз и пытается запомнить его душу. Он смотрит на Дина так, словно видит впервые, но всё равно узнаёт.

Дин без колебания отвечает брату тем же взглядом. Вот только внутри всё дрожит и вибрирует.

 _Теперь я стал Смертью, разрушителем миров_.

*

Огонь. Огонь, пылающий в мечтах Дина, огонь, пульсирующий в самом сердце всего сущего.

Столбы огня ночью, столбы похожего на облака дыма днём, вихри пламени повсюду, ведущие их в никуда.

И всё же… (И всё же.)

Среди всех своих горестей и утрат они обнаруживают, что не потеряны: любые дороги, что они выбирают, всегда ведут их друг к другу.

*

С весной приходит погода, какой они никогда не видели. Грязный дождь обрушивается потоками, чёрные, как сажа, бури окрашивают мир скорбью.

Они не возвращаются в бункер. В последние дни жизни его подземные комнаты казались настоящей могилой, хотя все мертвецы лежали снаружи. Теперь это всего лишь чёрная дыра без электричества, и мысль о блуждании по всем этим тёмным гулким помещениям наполняет их обоих ужасом.

Они прячутся там, где могут, обследуя каждое место, через которое проходят. Заброшенные фермерские дома, пустые мотели, и они двое — единственные призраки.

*

Они где-то на юге, когда сильный ливень застаёт их на открытом месте. Дорога, по которой они едут, внезапно превращается в болото, и «Импала» еле тащится и застревает, выплёвывая звуки, которые заставляют Дина морщиться от сочувствия к ней.

— Вон там, — говорит Сэм. Он опустил окно ровно настолько, чтобы выглянуть наружу.

Дин вытирает лобовое стекло рукавом, остро осознавая, насколько бесполезен этот жест. Грязные дождевые капли ударяют в окно и сливаются вместе по другую сторону быстрее, чем дворники «Импалы» могут справиться. Он понятия не имеет, что это за размытая штука впереди, но всё равно едет к ней.

Оказывается, это небольшой магазин рыболовных снастей, больше похожий на лачугу. «Магазин наживки Джима Боба. Холодное пиво и продление лицензии на охоту!» — гласит вывеска на фасаде. После того как Дин паркует машину, они бросаются бежать, но тех нескольких секунд, что они добираются до крыльца, достаточно, чтобы промокнуть насквозь.

Внутри темно, тени собираются в каждом углу и закуточке. В воздухе чувствуется затхлость, которую они игнорируют. Вещмешки и походные коврики отправляются на прилавок, стеллажи и полки сдвигаются с пути. Дин раздевается до боксеров и расстилает мокрую одежду на одной из витрин, чтобы высохнуть, и Сэм делает то же самое.

Сумерки застают их, когда они сидят на полу, одетые в уродливые рыбацкие футболки, и едят сырные крекеры, запивая их тёплым пивом.

— Реклама врёт, — говорит Дин, скривив лицо от бутылки в руке.

Сэму удаётся лишь пародия на пожатие плечами, как будто что-то необъятное пригвоздило его к месту и невозможно пошевелиться.

— Ну и что ты думаешь? — Дин делает ещё одну попытку. — Мы в Джорджии? Или, может быть, это Алабама.

— Да какая разница, — устало говорит Сэм.

Дождь стучит по крыше, по оконным стёклам. Стаи диких собак лают и воют в болотистой ночи, заставляя Дина дрожать. Керосиновая лампа за спиной Сэма, единственный источник света в комнате, образует золотой ореол, прерывисто горящий в темноте.

И вот так скорбь прокрадывается в комнату, дюйм за дюймом, пока не становится такой огромной, что они вдыхают её вместе с пылью и сыростью. Дин полон щемящей тоски по брату, его грудь сжимается от смеси эмоций настолько сильных, что каждый его щит и оборонительная стена рушатся.

— Сэм, — шепчет Дин. — Сэмми.

Сэм смотрит на него долгим задумчивым взглядом.

— Я устал, — наконец говорит он. — Нам обоим надо немного поспать.

Дин хочет сказать что-то ещё, но лишь наблюдает, как Сэм заползает на спальный матрас, пока его мозг подбирает слова, которые он так и не может найти.

*

Он не знает, что его будит.

Это та тишина, которая существует только в предрассветные часы ночи. Та тишина, которая сама по себе кажется измерением.

Дождь прекратился. Пламя в керосиновой лампе — лишь запоздалая мысль о свете. Дыхание Сэма — самый тихий из всех шёпотов, медленный и ровный, наполненный сладостью, от которой Дина снова ломает. Он выглядит спящим, потерянным в сновидениях, но жизнь, проведённая в одной комнате с братом, подсказывает Дину, что Сэм проснулся.

Они лежат лицом к лицу, так близко, что почти соприкасаются.

 _Всю нашу жизнь_ , думает Дин. _Почему мы не?.._ Боль из груди перетекает в живот, дрожь — во что-то неотвратимое.

Лампа с шипением гаснет.

Свет искрится внутри Дина.

Желание узнать, бьётся ли сердце его брата так же бешено, как собственное, заставляет пальцы Дина дёргаться. Поэтому он тянется к нему. Он поднимает левую руку и прижимает к груди Сэма.

Дыхание Сэма становится неглубоким в заряжённой темноте.

Стук жизни Сэма под ладонью — самая разрушительная вещь, которую Дин когда-либо чувствовал. Здесь, в этой гниющей лачуге на ничейной земле на убитой планете, красота сердцебиения его брата — единственное, что имеет силу отменить всё это, единственное, что всё ещё имеет какое-то значение.

Дин обнимает Сэма. Он прижимается к нему ещё теснее, смыкает их губы.

Пальцы Сэма впиваются в плечо Дина, цепляются за дешёвый хлопок футболки.

Они целуются. Сталкивающиеся, посасывающие губы и облизывающие языки, прерывистое дыхание, которое Дин не может разделить на своё или Сэма. Дин дрожит, он горит, он болит, всё в нём ноет, _изнывает_ , так головокружительно, что он тонет, он умирает, он издаёт звуки, которых никогда не слышал. Он отдаёт всё это Сэму, всю свою тоску, всё, чем он когда-либо был.

— Никогда, — умоляет Сэм, дёргая Дина так сильно, что рвёт его футболку. — Никогда, Дин, пожалуйста, не…

Дин замирает, во рту пересыхает. _Сэм_ , хочет сказать он. _Сэмми_ , хочет он кричать, но у него не хватает дыхания на разговор. Он обнимает брата, представляет себе слёзы в его глазах, чувствует, как дрожит его тело.

— Дин, — говорит Сэм. В его голосе слышится ужас. В его голосе слышится разрушение.

— Сэм… — хрипит Дин.

Но Сэм не даёт ему закончить. Он снова тянет Дина, притягивает его ближе, ближе, на себя, когда перекатывается на спину.

— Не отпускай меня, — говорит он с отчаянием. — Никогда, Дин, пожалуйста, никогда не отпускай меня.

Дин падает на своего брата, ослабев от облегчения. Сэм под ним ёрзает, раздвигает длинные ноги, чтобы удержать его, руками скользит под одежду, и Дин дрожит, он трясётся, он бросается вперёд, как волна, разбивающаяся о берег.

Волосы Сэма пахнут пеплом. Его кожа вкуса застарелого пота. Но это Сэм. Сэм под ним, Сэм рядом с ним. Это его брат, и Дин целует его, Дин наполняет его, и уже скоро они разделяют запах и вкус жара и друг друга.

Он держит Сэма близко, когда они засыпают, так близко к себе. Боль внутри него неумолима.

Так и должно быть.

— Никогда, — шепчет Дин, посылая обещание во Вселенную. _Навсегда_.

*

«Импала» везёт их столько, сколько ей позволяет последний бак бензина.

Они пытались осесть. Не раз. Они старались, но внезапная жестокость конца человечества повсюду всё ещё заметна. Слишком долгое пребывание на одном месте вызывает у них беспокойство, и единственное лекарство от этого особого беспокойства — продолжать ехать. Просто продолжать ехать, слишком хорошо зная, что скоро они уже не смогут никуда ехать.

Они проводят последнюю с ней ночь, предаваясь воспоминаниям о хороших и плохих временах. Музыка, которую они слушали; игры, в которые играли; кровь и слёзы, которые проливали; слова, стоны и молчание, которыми обменивались. Утром они вынимают из багажника всё, что могут унести, и долго прощаются, проводя по ней руками.

Когда они идут по дороге, трещины на асфальте кажутся всё расширяющимися пропастями. Они оглядываются на «Импалу», наблюдая, как она становится всё меньше и меньше, пока не превращается в сверкающее пятно света под солнечным небом. Пока даже оно не исчезает из поля зрения.

Они знают, что больше сюда не вернутся.

*

Проходят недели. Месяцы. Месяцы, что превращаются в годы.

— Слушай, Дин, — однажды неожиданно говорит Сэм, как будто отвечая на вопрос, который Дин не помнит, как задал. — Мы всё неправильно поняли. Миру не наступил конец.

Они сидят на скалистом выступе, нависающем над Тихим океаном. Где-то посередине между берегом и горизонтом что-то поднимается из океана: из синевы (из синего-синего моря) стая горбатых китов выплывает на поверхность, разбрызгивая воздух общим выдохом, вода льнёт к их скользким фигурам как вторая кожа. Множество тёмных очертаний кружат и кружат под покрытыми пеной волнами, окрашенными закатом в красный и индиго.

Какое-то время Дин с благоговейным трепетом наблюдает за происходящим, кожа покрывается мурашками, а глаза наполняются слезами. Звук заполняет наступающий вечер ритмичными и пронзительными нотами, хором птиц, лягушек и сверчков, их голоса уже не замолкают и не заглушаются.

Сэм прав: мир просто кишит жизнью.

— Мы это сделали? — шепчет Дин.

— _Ты_ это сделал, — говорит Сэм. Он притягивает Дина ближе, тянет вниз за собой, и Дин не может и думать о том, чтобы быть где-то ещё, кроме как здесь, в этом моменте, в объятиях брата.

Ночь усеяна далёкими звёздами. Они лежат в кромешной тьме, свернувшись рядом друг с другом, и Дин впускает Сэма — глубоко, сладко, глубже, слаще. Дин погружается в своего брата, как небо врезается в землю, небеса и земля сливаются в одно, как что-то предначертанное.

Любовь. Любовь как гравитация. Любовь как огонь. Любовь в самом сердце того, кто они есть.

Они лежат рядом в звёздной темноте, но их окутывает свет.

*

Проходят годы. Может быть, десятилетия. Дин не стареет, и Сэм тоже.

Планета пышет зеленью и цветом, как сад. (Небеса и земля слились в единое.) Рай на Земле.

Сэм и Дин бродят по континенту, повторяя маршруты, по которым они путешествовали давным-давно.

— Посмотри сюда, — говорит Дин. Они идут через огромное поле, которое взошло среди руин того, что когда-то было Манхэттеном.

— Да? — говорит Сэм, не понимая.

Дин одаривает его молниеносной, моргни-и-упустишь ухмылкой.

— Это клеверное поле*.

Это старая-престарая отсылка. Это ужасная шутка, но Сэм улыбается яркой, как солнце, улыбкой с ямочками.

*

Йеллоустонская кальдера изрыгает в атмосферу шесть тысяч дней зимы, когда извергается. Шесть тысяч дней запустения и смерти.

Перед извержением земля несколько часов грохочет, предвещая что-то знаменательное. Сэм и Дин разбивают лагерь под открытым небом, опасаясь, что древнее скальное поселение Пуэбло, которое они называют своим домом, похоронит их заживо.

Звук последовавшего взрыва такой громкий, что достигает их ушей и катится мимо, как гроза, заставляя уже перепуганную дикую природу вокруг них бежать в замешательстве. Падение вулканического пепла за несколько недель превратит весь каньон в потусторонний ландшафт.

После этого они перебираются в самые глубокие комнаты Пуэбло, но даже там воздух кажется шершавым и горьким.

— Так устроена природа, — говорит Сэм Дину. Его руки обнимают грудь Дина, его сердце ровно и успокаивающе бьётся в спину Дина. — Всё циклично. Это не первое извержение супервулкана в истории планеты, и оно не будет последним. Но жизнь, Дин, _свет_ — они всегда возвращаются. Ты знаешь это. Мы оба знаем.

Свет костра отбрасывает дрожащие тени на каменные стены, оживляя петроглифы, что окружают их. Существа, которых они не могут распознать, формы и спирали, которые отражают землю и небо. Ритуалы и истории, затерянные в мрачном колодце времени.

— Похоже, ты найдёшь утешение в книгах, — говорит Дин. — Даже если у тебя на самом деле _нет_ никаких книг. Неужели нет предела тому, сколько ты можешь вместить в свой большой мозг, а?

Смех Сэма — мягкое сопение у виска Дина.

— Ты любишь мой большой мозг, — бормочет он.

— Это точно, — говорит Дин. — Обожаю все твои части, Сэмми. Особенно те, что побольше.

Сэм прижимается поцелуем к щеке Дина, следующим — к его шее, и Дин улыбается, когда чувствует улыбку Сэма. Но тут Сэм вздыхает, и Дин тоже.

— Мы может пойти на юг. Там внизу целое небо, которого мы ещё не видели. Нет причин оставаться здесь и вдыхать стеклянную пыль.

— Да, — шепчет Сэм. — Да.

Небо, которое они знали всю свою жизнь, скрыто плотным слоем чёрного пепла и ядовитых газов.

Они пересекают континент пешком, и требуется очень много времени, чтобы выбраться из-под этого савана.

Долгие тёмные дни и тёмные ночи Сэм и Дин ни секунды не находятся вне досягаемости друг друга.

*

— Это что, звёздное скопление? — размышляет вслух Дин. Тропические леса, через которые они прошли, изобилуют зеленью даже в прохладу, но вид всего этого великолепия притягивает его почти так же сильно, как и Сэм.

— Это целая галактика. Точнее, две, — говорит Сэм, указывая на них. — Большое Магелланово Облако и Малое Магелланово Облако.

Это их первая ночь под полным величия небом Южного полушария. Их дыхание окрашивает воздух в белый, разрастаясь до мимолётных облачков.

Сэм продолжает описывать звёзды и созвездия, пока не исчерпывает свои знания. Пока чистый звук его голоса не затихает в изумлённой тишине.

И нет никаких слов. Никаких слов, чтобы охватить расстояния над ними. Никаких слов, чтобы осветить глубины внутри них.

Остаток ночи проходит в интимной тишине; их глаза широко открыты, чтобы впитать весь этот многовековой свет.

*

Они исследуют местность так далеко к югу от экватора, как только могут, не пересекая океан. Они стоят вместе на краю света и выкрикивают имена друг друга в набегающие волны, пока головокружение не растворяется в смехе.

— Раньше была такая теория, — говорит Сэм. Позже, гораздо позже, когда они снова лягут спать под балдахином из звёзд. — Нечто на самом деле существует только тогда, когда его наблюдают. Типа вещи _появляются_ только тогда, когда на них смотришь.

— Да? — спрашивает Дин. — Это что, значит, остальная вселенная где-то там — это бесформенная масса? И всё это время только и ждёт, чтобы мы её во что-нибудь превратили.

Сэм пожимает плечами, их плечи соприкасаются.

— По больше части да. Но ещё, что вещи реальны, только когда связаны друг с другом. Это больше о самой связи, чем о чём-то ещё.

Дин не должен удивляться последнему. Это то, о чём он всегда знал, даже не зная, что знал.

*

Так много рассветов. Так много закатов.

Каждый день, прожитый вместе, похож на изучение новых слов на знакомом языке. Печать лет наполняет закономерности смыслом, превращает повторение в рифму.

Они идут по бездорожью диких земель, направляясь на восток, направляясь на запад, блуждая по лесам и долинам, пока снова не открывают северные просторы, где они выросли. Мёртвая серая земля, которую они оставили за собой, расцвела яркими красками, словно в знак приветствия.

Пробуждённый и преображённый, мир вокруг них манит, заставляя страстно желать увидеть новое, заставляя жаждать найти старое.

И небо дальше на севере снова держит их в плену; северное сияние трепещет над ними, омывая всё розовым, зелёным и почти синим.

— Как может что-то, что ты уже видел бесчисленное количество раз, быть настолько удивительным? — спрашивает Сэм, подняв лицо к свету. Под изменчивыми оттенками он выглядит потусторонним эфирным видением, ставшим плотью.

Он — всё, на что Дин может смотреть.

— Больше чем удивительным, Сэмми.

Сэм улыбается, слегка изогнув губы, но его глаза ничего не скрывают, когда их взгляды встречаются.

Не в первый раз (и не в последний) Дин видит всё мельком.

*

Рощи, похожие на соборы, поднимаются из земли, покрытые листвой купола и шпили устремляются высоко в небо. Осколки света пятнают мшистую землю, колышутся от лёгкого ветерка, гуляющего по верхушкам деревьев. Укачиваемый теплом тела Сэма вокруг, Дин позволяет себе дрейфовать. (Час, день, сезон, десятилетие — всё это лишь миг во времени.)

Ему снится, что он внутри снов Сэма. Ему снится, что сны Сэма такие же, как и у него.

Они — ветер, и вместе они шелестят по широким травянистым равнинам. Они — течения, что текут под морями солёной воды и пресноводными реками, они — небесные тела, что всегда вращаются вокруг друг друга. Они — весь свет, который когда-либо существовал.

Рука Сэма всё ещё обнимает его, когда Дин просыпается. Он будит своего брата, и они претворяют свои сны в реальность, разделяя дыхание и разделяя кровь, раскачивая тела, которые прижимаются всё ближе и ближе. Их души освещаются друг другом, пульсируют ярко и бесконечно, как вселенная, созданная ими самими.

*

Десятилетия. Века. Тысячелетия.

Созвездия меняются, медленно танцуя по небосводу. В соседних рукавах галактики одна за другой вспыхивают сверхновые — цепная реакция света. Ставшая меньше, луна плывёт над ними, серебряной рыбкой ускользая в потоке времени, но никогда ещё ночи не были ярче.

Они смотрят, как небо взрывается и раскалывается от яркого огня.

— Мне кажется, я это сделал, — говорит Дин. — Это было много веков назад, Сэмми. — Он смотрит на своего брата, любовь разрывает его, заставляя сиять, как будто он сам был звездой. Самой яркой из всех. — Я сделал всё это для тебя, — говорит Дин тихо и благоговейно, как самый сокровенный из секретов.

И это правда, это абсолютная правда. Это самая священная клятва Дина: оберегать Сэмми, быть близко к Сэмми, быть с Сэмми вечно.

Когда Сэм целует его, боль внутри Дина вспыхивает сильнее и прекраснее, чем что-либо когда-либо могло бы.

*

(Свет. Свет в самом их сердце. Свет в самом сердце всего.)

*

Бесчисленные годы сливаются в череду столетий. Насекомые и животные эволюционируют в странных новых существ, которых никто никогда не назовёт и не приручит. Магнитные полюса снова и снова меняются местами; наступают и заканчиваются ледниковые периоды, поднимаются и опускаются океаны, горы превращаются в пыль. Континенты дрейфуют, сталкиваются, становятся единой массой суши. Земля вращается вокруг всё более яркого солнца.

— Это ненадолго, — говорит Сэм.

Они на пляже, полоска белых дюн отделяет джунгли позади них от бурного моря перед ними. В воздухе резко пахнет озоном, предвещая надвигающуюся бурю.

— Что именно? — спрашивает Дин.

— Земля, — говорит Сэм. — Солнце. Все эти солнца повсюду.

Дин вздыхает.

— До этого ещё очень далеко, Сэмми.

— Оно приближается с каждым днём.

— Сэмми, — снова говорит Дин. Он притягивает Сэма к себе и держит его в руках, наблюдая за тем, как темнеет горизонт за плечом Сэма.

— Всё, Дин, — шепчет Сэм. — Всё.

Блуждающие лучи солнечного света разливаются на глубокое, трепещущее серебро и сверкающее золото. Песчинки подмигивают и блестят, как намёк на сокровище под их босыми ногами.

— Не всё, — выдыхает Дин. И он правда так думает. Он это _чувствует_.

Любовь, любовь, больше чем любовь, такая яркая и живая внутри него, старше, чем он знает. Как будто она была всегда. Как будто это первое, что вообще существовало: сила, искра.

Начало.

*

Век за веком. Эоны.

Солнце — раздутый красный гигант, нависающий над выжженной землёй. Океаны исчезли, сменившись вздымающимися морями расплавленного камня.

— Не бойся, — шепчет Дин на ухо Сэму. Они обнимают друг друга, пока весь мир горит.

_Однажды я вынес тебя из огня. Позволь мне нести тебя снова._

Вместе они уплывают всё дальше и дальше, за пределы пепла Марса, за гигантский Юпитер и безкольцовый Сатурн. Испаряющиеся луны, куски древнего льда, из которых в космос просачиваются вода и метан.

Здесь нет никаких звуков. Здесь у них нет голосов. Нет слов, чтобы описать абсолютный ужас и красоту всего этого.

Они крепче держатся друг за друга, медленно вращаясь за пределами Солнечной системы.

*

Вокруг них Млечный Путь завершает своё миллиардолетнее слияние с галактикой Андромеды. Синее смещение, красное смещение, свет и ещё больше света скользят по тёмным пространствам эфира.

Дрейфуя в бескрайней ночи, они помнят тот мир, который был. Ощущение дороги под колёсами «Импалы», людей, которых они называли семьёй. Высокие города из стекла и стали, пылающие в солнечном свете. Маленькие городки, ряды свежевыстиранного белья, развевающегося на ветру, как праздничные знамёна. Очертания листьев и ракушек, пение птиц, волков и китов, мерцание светлячков тёплыми летними вечерами. Запах и журчание всех давно исчезнувших земных вод.

Они прикасаются друг к другу и ощущают бег крови, и тепло их тел — словно лихорадка в холодном межзвёздном пространстве.

Здесь нет воздуха. Нет воздуха, нет воздуха, чтобы дышать.

Они дышат друг другом.

*

Космическое время. Неизмеримое время.

Галактики дрейфуют всё дальше и дальше друг от друга. Звёзды расширяются и сжимаются, взрываются и превращаются в сверхновые, вращаются и коллапсируют.

Дин и Сэм становятся свидетелями тепловой смерти Вселенной.

И всё же… (И всё же.) Вместе они ещё горят.

В тусклом свете рассеивающейся туманности Дин очерчивает тело своего брата руками и губами, а Сэм проводит небольшую вечность, соединяя созвездия веснушек на коже Дина кончиками пальцев.

*

Здесь царит тьма. Тишина и холод простираются во все части пространства-времени, как близкие, так и далёкие.

В кромешной тьме они льнут друг к другу, окутанные тенью, и в абсолютной тишине Дин знает, что Сэм слышит каждое из слов, которые они уже слишком долго не могут сказать, так же, как и он сам слышит.

Они такие же медленные, как и раскручивающиеся часы. Это длится долго, так долго, но потом губы Сэма прижимаются к губам Дина. Сэм целует его, он целует его, и Дин целует его в ответ, Дин вливается в своего брата.

Они — одна душа. Они всегда были одной душой.

Темнота. Темнота, которой не видно конца.

Но Дин знает, и Сэм тоже знает. Они держатся друг за друга, потому что знают.

Темнее всего всегда перед рассветом.


End file.
